1. [Technical Field]
The present invention relates to a drum pad used as a pad of an electronic drum or a practice pad and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. [Background Art]
Conventionally, drum pads used for electronic drums and the like were known. Regarding such a kind of drum pads, there is a need for a beating feeling close to an acoustic drum pad as much as possible. Since an electronic drum electronically generates musical sounds, an actual beating sound resulting from beating a drum pad should be as small as possible so as not to disturb the electronic sound, and therefore sound-reducing ability is also important.
In an electronic drum pad described in Patent Document 1, a body portion formed of a polymer material is covered with a surface layer portion, and the surface layer portion is formed by adhesion or fusion-bonding of a film, a sheet, a woven cloth, or a knitted cloth. Accordingly, in addition to accomplishing quietness and a beating feeling, it is possible to suppress the deterioration of the body portion by not exposing the body portion to external air.
In an electronic drum pad described in Patent Document 2, a compensation member formed of a crossed material such as woven cloth or unwoven cloth of resin fiber is disposed on the surface of a pad body. A material of the pad body may be impregnated in the lower portion of the correction member. Accordingly, the rebounding and returning direction of a stick is similar to that of an acoustic drum, thereby embodying a natural beating feeling.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-250340
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-227535
However, in the electronic drum pad described in Patent Document 1, the rebounding and returning direction of a stick is not similar to that of the acoustic drum. Since the body portion is protected by only the single surface layer portion, there is a problem that the resistance to the beating impact on the beating surface is not enough.
On the other hand, in the electronic drum pad described in Patent Document 2, the beating feeling is good, but there is a problem that contaminations can be easily caused on the beating surface because the crossed material is exposed from the beating surface.
The materials of the pad body portion have been studied, and there is a need for studying how satisfactorily to bond the material of the surface layer portion to the pad body portion by adhesion or the like in consideration of the material employed for the pad body portion.